


It's the thought that counts

by JessChan



Series: Daily lives of the AhoBaka couple [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries to do something nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for the OTP battle back in February but hadn't posted here yet.

_This is stupid._

As he throws out the third pan of eggs he’s managed to burn this morning, Aomine silently thanks whatever God is out there that his boyfriend is a very heavy sleeper.

It was their anniversary today and somehow Aomine had gotten the idea in his head that he could cook breakfast for them. Thinking it would be romantic to bring Kagami some breakfast in bed.

Because he could totally do that. Be romantic and all that.

Which brings us to the situation right now. The eggs he just threw out were the last ones they had. So far he’d also managed to burn all the bacon and toast, and had gotten orange juice everywhere while trying to squeeze some fresh oranges.

_Fuck this shit._

Time for plan B. He took out his cell phone and looked for the number for a restaurant close by. He’d checked beforehand to see if they did any deliveries because somehow he had a feeling cooking himself wouldn’t work out.

He dialed the number and ordered breakfast for four. Yes, four. With Kagami’s stomach, this was the minimum of food he required. He could always have Kagami make some more himself if he was still hungry. He gave them instructions to not ring the doorbell but rather call his cell so he could let them in without risking waking up Kagami.

Now all he had to do was hope that Kagami didn’t wake up before they got here.

While waiting for the food to arrive, he cleaned up the kitchen a bit, erasing any evidence of burned food.

When his phone finally rang, he went to collect the food and paid the delivery guy, rushing back to the kitchen quickly.

He took out a tray and some plates and tried to arrange the food on the plate semi-decent. It didn’t look very pretty but that would probably add to the credibility that Aomine made it himself.

After filling up a glass of orange juice, Aomine headed to the bedroom to wake up his boyfriend.

He puts the tray on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed to shake Kagami awake, knowing being gentle won’t get him up anyway.

Kagami grunts and squints up at him.”Aomine? What-“

“Happy anniversary” Aomine says as he places his lips on Kagami’s.

Kagami smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Aomine’s shoulders. “Happy anniversary” he mumbles back, still smiling gently. He sniffs “Is that food I smell?”

Aomine snorts, because of course he smells the food right away. “Yeah, I made us breakfast.”

He tries to look convincing while Kagami looks at him disbelievingly. He hands Kagami the tray and nervously watches him start eating, praying he won’t notice it’s from a restaurant.

Kagami seems to consider something while he’s chewing the food but if he notices anything, he doesn’t let it show. So Aomine sighs in relief and joins Kagami for breakfast with his own, slightly less crowded, tray of food.

When Kagami later finds the packaging the food came in and some burnt bacon Aomine forgot to get rid of, he just smiles to himself and keeps quiet about it.

It’s the thought that counts.


End file.
